Moment of Love
by Korgeta
Summary: A very intimate scene involving Millie from the pov of a certain surprise character (Based four yeas after suikoden II) reviews welcome.


**Moment of Love**

**By Koriandr-Star**

_Never in my dreams did I expect this moment to come, the special moment kindled under this very hour where as if destiny came and sailed me down the river with the one destination in mind._

_I walked, relaxed as my exposed feet made hardly any sound upon the wooden flooring of my room, a heavenly chamber with its blue walls hosting objects both certificate and trophy of my success, either political or military during my time in Harmonia. Yet as I slowly unveiled my gown letting my chest feel the warmth of this room did I meet my greatest prize, tall and fair, she resembled his greatest triumph that even my greatest military campaigns couldn't gain._

_The conquest of love_

"Millie"

_My words whispered to her gently, she was but an arms length but within a stroke of my hand as I let my finger slightly brush her left cheek, feeling the warmth of her face. There was no feel of scar, no trauma of battle making its mark and nor should they be. I may have led wars and spearheaded policies that other nations dare not and grew in envy but even as a ageless soul I knew that there was some beauty that should not be harmed and Millie, my love was one of them. The touch only ached my soul to closen to her, especially a certain part of me to which I couldn't help but glee slightly inside when I felt it grow. Letting my robed gown slip totally from my arms to the floor, the clothes of my love would shortly follow._

_My face closened till contact was made by the lips, my arms went round her, ensuring I held and felt her rhythm of movement that was to come as her and I mingled pressing our lips. The start was slow but the passion of the kiss paced with passion intoxicating our logic, surrendering ourselves to the nature of command till with a gradual lean upon her body did her and I fall back to the nest of the consecration._

_Blending with the yellow silk of my bed and feel of her flesh, I went mad, letting my hands rub across her sides and pushing my chest down to hers. Feeling the stiffened position of her breasts, supported by her lightly naval coloured top her body rubbed against mine with mere grunts of my voice at her ear with curved hands placed deeply down, lifting the wide floral skirt that speeded my lustful to her long ago. Raising slightly so I could turn her round, her reaction was amazingly co-operative, partly because taken in by the feel of my passion, she was in a dreaming state caring the warmth I gave her._

_But my mind now hungered for more then warmth, the moment what I wanted came all along as I pulled down her remaining clothing beneath her fine skirt. Pressing deep with my exposed thigh with my groin stretched and firm in a moment without thought I felt myself conjoined, one with her and where she felt it too, moaning in surprise at the response. The sound and feel excited me, a feeling of control seem to grasp me, telling me to hold this moment to which I held by a thrust, driving deep making me groan as I finally felt the touch I always wanted and desired. Showing my keen, I pressed ono her back near mimicking her position as my mount strengthened with my hands clapped over her firm chest. Adrenaline coursed through me as I went on, keeping her close and pushing in my passion._

_Rocking back and forth with excited pulse that gradually squeaked the joints of my grandeur bed, till minutes where I felt my body hot, heavy with exhaustion and nearing burnt of over stimulation did I retract from my exhausted partner. She laid on the bed with her face on the sheets breathing in amazement at her experience. Its at that point I wonder if she was amazed at my stamina then her experience, I hoped in a way it would be, as spending forever as a youth surely would keep his physical fitness' in shape and while looking at my girl I guessed it did. Tilting in a slow turn did Millie look at me and nudged her head upon my shoulders, embracing any remaining warmth and softness she felt during the experience, in response I kissed her on her forehead, just below her fabulous chestnut hair. I looked at her and smiled, however when she muttered dreamily 'Sasarai' in exhausted words I smiled, knowing that she loved me and like me wanted to be in this eternal moment._

* * *

Title was edited to avoid associationwith a pen member whose who use of my title name for my pen name was damaging to say the least, espacilly when I found out what he wrote. 


End file.
